duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinfolk FAQ
Can kinfolk become Shifters? This is a misleading question. Can a player who has been playing their character as a kinfolk change their mind and have their character experience an unexpected First Change? Maybe. We'll take it on a case-by-case scenario. They won't get any stat bump and will need to buy gifts and find a mentor just like characters made from the scratch to be pre-change shifters. What is the difference between a young kinfolk and a pre-change Shifter? Statwise? Nothing except even pre-change shifters get the attribute/ability/freebie spread of Shifters which is a little beefier. They can pick what their first three gifts will be, they just can't access them. But how are they treated by the other Shifters and kinfolk? They are treated the same way as kinfolk generally and their Pure Breed works for them the way it works for kinfolk. See How Pure Breed Works. Pre-Change Garou can be missed and assumed to be just kinfolk before their First Change. The Baptism of Fire isn't always performed and its simply a tool of prediction and not infallible. However, successful use of Scent of True Form will tell a Garou the difference between a pre-change Garou and a kinfolk so if the story has a character well-established as kinfolk, the player probably needs to stick with it. Can my kinfolk have gnosis, learn gifts, have numina? Ignore pages 55-61 of Kinfolk Unsung Heroes. Don't use them at creation; if you have something from that section of the book on a transfer character, it will be allowed only on a case-by-case basis. For Dusk, the only kinfolk that can have gnosis or numina are by default kinfolk sorcerers and psychics and need to built using the system for numina and psychic powers in Sorcerer Revised. They have to have the 4 pt merit Supernatural Kinfolk. *For Dusk, the sorcerer background "mana" is really just "gnosis" with slightly different flavor text. Buy the mana background if you want gnosis. *Kinfolk can learn certain Garou gifts in Dusk and the gifts found in Unsung Heroes *BUT* rarely and only with Damiana's pre-approval. The most common gift taught to special kinfolk by spirits? Spirit Speech is often taught to kinfolk by their personal totems and spirit companions. *Kinfolk sheeted as sorcerers/psychics can learn anything found in Sorcerer Revised but only things in Kinfolk Unsung Heroes with Damiana's + Mizzerat's approval. *Note that not all kinfolk sorcerers/psychics have mana/gnosis, just that all "kinfolk who have gnosis" are considered sorcerers/psychics in terms of Dusk venues and should be sheeted that way with the mana background taken. Can I have a fetish? Kinfolk sorcerers/psychics with mana can have fetishes but not at creation; they have to be earned in-game. Same with some types of kinfolk mages. Can I play a kinfolk who's a Changeling? Yes. They have to have the 4 pt merit Supernatural Kinfolk but kinfolk characters can be kinain (Fae Blooded) or even kithain (Changelings). They are approved by the Changeling Storyteller and can't have both glamour and mana/gnosis/quintessence. Can I play a kinfolk who's a vampire or a ghoul? Yes. You can even have the Supernatural Kinfolk merit for free but you need the dark secret flaw and don't get freebies for it if you start the game as an Embraced or ghouled kinfolk. If you are a kinfolk who becomes Embraced or ghouled during the course of the game, add them to sheet then. Can I play a kinfolk mage? Yes. Spend the 4 pts on supernatural kinfolk merit. Can I play a Skin Dancer or wannabe? No. We're bringing BSD, ronin, fomori and many other wyrmy character types to Dusk but not Skin Dancers. Can I play a BSD kinfolk? Yes. Including bsd kinfolk sorcerers, bsd kinfolk Changelings, bsd kinfolk mages but these kinds of characters are complex and you will need to work with the staff to get the history and concepts solid. BSD kinfolk do not have to put "bsd kinfolk" in their tags. Can I play a lupus kinfolk? Only for the Red Talon tribe. Can I play a kinfolk who hates Shifters Yes. Kinfolk can be bitter. They can even turn into hunter-types. Just do a really good character history and concept. Can I join a kinfolk fellowship like the Gaia Network or The Black Eagle? Yes, as long as they are already active in the game. See Kinfolk Fellowships Can I have the equipment listed in Unsung Heroes p.91? Yes, as long as it makes sense for the character concept and supported by character history, resources, skill set, equipment background. Can I make my own fellowship? Yes. We ask that you find at least one other player to help you so there are at least two active kinfolk characters in it and will want you to provide us with a write-up about the fellowship before we give final approval. See: Kinfolk Fellowships. Can I earn Renown? Yes. Kinfolk can't earn rank but they can earn renown. See Renown. Can a kinfolk join a Garou pack? Yes, under the right circumstances. A camp of Glasswalkers know a rite that allows for it to be done temporarily and there is a Silver Fang rite that Damiana adapted for Grail & Grove to allow for this as well. It cannot be done in history, it must play itself out in game. go back to WtA Specific Rules Category:werewolf Category:kinfolk Category:rules